the kidnappers
by jason.nathanael.35
Summary: Phineas and ferb has been kidnapped can perry and Dr . Doofensmirtz save them?
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and ferb story

Written by Jason Nathanael

Edited by JNS COMPANY

Note: I can own phineas and ferb in my dream

(summary: I don't own phineas and ferb)

The story began...

At 3 in the morning Beep...Beep... Beep...

MM:agent P sorry to intrup you but you han go to canada and stop is a new evil

But he has beat 20 agents of C.O.W.C.A.

We need you to investigate it and stop him

Then perry jump to his hovercraft and flew to Canada then perry beat very fast in 30 munute but perry flew back to Danville in 4 hour total 8 hour when perry get back home he shock looking at the house is surrounded by POLICE. then the police is introgate (phineas mother) and flecher (phineas step father) then perry get inside the house and see foot prints and surrounded by POLICE line and phineas room is surrounded too then perry step inside the room but the police say "sorry little guy we don't want your footprint ruin our investigation then perry go to backyard then he take the fedora and try to get in the room while the police is lunch then he check the items in the room and fingerprint and footprint then he make a result that phineas and ferb has been kidnapped the kidnappers came through the window and take ferb first then phineas try to fight back use the computer but the kidnappers wearing a helmet then phineas been take too use the sleep bullet then perry see the bullet and see the fingerprint there's a fingerprint thet same as Dr. Doofensmirtz then he put back the bullet in the same location then he go to HQ through the secret enterances the major monogram says: "hello agent P can I help you?" perry

Take out a photo of phineas and ferb and show it to MM "what's wrong? Are there a problem? " perry say yes by the head "what's wrong" MM say then perry show the picture of footprint that surrounded by POLICE line and phineas room too then MM say" are they has been kidnapped ?" yes perry say by his head "Ok agent P now your mission is to know who the one that kidnapped your owner then perry take out Doofensmirtz photo then MM say "Doofensmirtz? " MM say then perry say yes by the head "well agent P your mission is to go over there and stop Doofensmirtz" MM say *Doofensmirtz evil incorporated* hello perry the platypus I recived a information that you had beat now today I had no evil plan cause I have no more money (A/N:try to open you tube '40CRISIS' is the right song to hear it now) perry use the voice translateter of O.W.C.A. then perry say "you had kidnapped my owner" then doof say " wha? I even didn't know your owner! " perry say "you right but it is your fingerprint and footprint " doof say "but I didn't! " then both of them silent and start thinking about who of us know your owner "is your owner phineas and ferb? " said doof "yes" perry say. Both of them say "Aha! Another doof from 2nd dimensions" "but only phineas and ferb that can make the machine

Well that was the first chapter the next chapter coming soon please give me inspiration by review of PM me for tips please review

Note:if there any miss spelling and grammar I so sorry I normally use Indonesia language. Read my another story! To know about

-O.W.C.A. Translater

-the USAF soldiers

-etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own phineas and ferb

Well this is chapter 2

The story continue

Both of them think is there another way to get the machine in right order? Dr . Doofensmirtz is trying to remember what did phineas and ferb do to the machine then Dr . Doofensmirtz remember that phineas and ferb are modified the self destruction button then two of them are work together to make the machine and the last they had finished the machine then Doofensmirtz try to turn it on but the machine cannot on. Then try to modify the machine but make a same result. Then he try to modify the self destruction button now the machine is on then...

At phineas house

Then while phineas friends visit the back yard all of them fall into a hole then buford, baljeet, and isabella saw a man in the screen itwas MM then carl shoot the amnesia inator and switch it to reverse then phineas freinds remember about the 2nd dimensions and isabella remember the perfect part of the movie then she say "major monogram? " MM say "no time to talk agent P is trying to get phineas and ferb back now here is agent P hovercraft carl will help you to doof HQ to go to other dimension and beat from 2nd dimensions and bring back phineas and ferb"

To be continue...

I'm sorry if the chapter too short but I'm can sure you next chapter is long chapter

Please REVIEW OR PM me

THANK YOU


End file.
